Help! It's the thirteenth!
by Funny Purpule American Fr
Summary: Can our favorite ouji survive the horrors of...dum dum dum staying home alone?
1. Default Chapter

Okey-dokey. I thought this up when thinking about the end of the year in school. It's going to be on the thirteenth. On Friday. Help! o_O  
  
A.N.: It plays before the Buu saga.  
  
Help! It's the thirteenth!  
  
Part 1  
  
"Yawn!!!" Vegeta stretched his limbs. He looked at the clock.  
  
"7:OO AM"  
  
He looked next to him.  
  
"That's odd." He said to himself. "The woman is already up."  
  
He climbed out of bed, and lazily put on a boxer.  
  
"Stupid earthlings...sleeping in clothes..."  
  
Rubbing the back of his neck ('cause it itched like hell) he looked around the hallway.  
  
No one.  
  
The prince smiled to himself. Good.  
  
"Whoooo!"  
  
He slid down the railing of the unimaginably long stairs. Landing softly, he said to himself: "Oh how I love it when no one's around!"  
  
The saiyan prince stepped into the kitchen just when his stomach decided to speak. He looked around. No breakfast whatsoever. He frowned. Walking to the fridge he found a piece of paper humans call 'sticky note'. Got to hand it to them though, he thought, it's a pretty good idea. It read:  
  
"Vegeta,  
  
I had a call that we have an unscheduled meeting today. Stupid Chibi Corporation, can't they tell us a few days earlier when they want to meet? Bastards!"  
  
Vegeta chuckled to himself. His woman had spirit.  
  
"I took Trunks to school early. Neither he, nor I, wanted to suffer through a 'Trunks stuck in the toilet, my kitchen in ruins and other disasters' case."  
  
The prince frowned. Sure he wasn't a class-A babysitter, but last time was not his fault. It was the brat whose idea was to have a food fight; he started it! And he got himself stuck in the toilet too! As the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat.  
  
"So, you'll be home alone. Be a good little boy!  
  
Million kisses,  
Bulma"  
  
He put the paper in the bin, and started packing out the contents of the fridge. It wasn't like he couldn't cook, but he liked it more when someone else did the work for him. Who wouldn't? Some eggs would be nice. He turned the 'platform' on and put the frying pan in its rightful place. Four eggs at a time.  
  
One. Crack.  
  
Two. Crack.  
  
Sizzle sizzle.  
  
Three. Crack.  
  
Fou-Oops!  
  
PANICK!!!!!!!!!! It was on fire!  
  
"Quick! Where is the kitchen cloth when you need it?"  
  
He turned around frantically looking. Something was too hot for comfort around his butt. He turned around. Vegeta's eyes bulged.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My boxers are on fire!!!!!!!!!!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Instantly he ran around, trying to get away from the fire. A bottle of glass was knocked over and spilled on the eggs. The saiyan ran around the house.  
  
Living room.  
  
Hall.  
  
Up the stairs.  
  
Their room.  
  
Trunks'.  
  
The bathroom.  
  
His legs tripped in the rug and the prince unceremoniously fell in the tub butt-first.  
  
Sizzle  
  
"Phew!"  
  
"Ribbbbit!!!!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Vegeta looked into his lap. A frog started back at him. The brat... 


	2. Chapter 2 The Evil

Okay, sorry that it took so long. But I couldn't find the inspiration and, and, and I LOST MY PENCIL!!!! (Lame excuse Agnes!) Sigh, I know. But really, how am I supposed to write if I don't have my pencil? (There are million others?) But they are all dull! (You can use a sharpener, can't you?) I could yes, especially since Zoltan lost mine. (You are impossible.)  
  
;;Veggie's thoughts;;  
  
Disclaimer: When I am a 20-meter tall singing flea, then I own Dbz. (Hey, it rhymes!)  
  
Help! It's the thirteenth!  
  
Part 2  
  
Vegeta smiled as the droplets ran down his face.  
  
"Glad that's over. I'll never cook eggs in my boxers again."  
  
He chuckled a little. Kind of stupid thing to say.  
  
He turned the water off and opened the door. A cool gust of air hit his body. The prince grabbed for his towel and stepped out.  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
Vegeta lay on the floor, drumming his fingers.  
  
"Something tells me this isn't one of my lucky days."  
  
~~~~~~After a while~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The continuing hum of the hairdryer filled the saiyan's ears. He sighed.  
  
;;I hope nothing bad happens. There, done. ;;  
  
"Oh-oh."  
  
He looked at his arm. The prince rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why oh why me?"  
  
The line was wrapped around his arm tightly. He glanced into the mirror at his reflection.  
  
"Got an idea? No? I thought so."  
  
With that he tried to free his hand from the evil wire of the hairdryer.  
  
"Stupid wire...can't get it off...Whoah!"  
  
The machine slipped from his hand. Vegeta cached it, but only to have it slide up to the sky. He cached it and once again, it traveled to the ceiling.  
  
"Since when did the hairdryer become soap?"  
  
Splooch!!!!  
  
"Once again; oh-oh!"  
  
The prince looked down at the sink. This was NOT good.  
  
It started sizzling.  
  
"Whoah!"  
  
Vegeta backed up to the wall.  
  
It sizzled even more.  
  
His eyes widened.  
  
Suddenly, the hairdryer jumped out of the water.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!"  
  
He ran out of the bathroom, terrified.  
  
"Help!!!!!!! There is a mad hairdryer on the lose!!!!!!"  
  
The electrical unit followed.  
  
The prince turned around the corner, planning on finding a sanctuary in their room.  
  
He looked back. There, following him, was the most evilest, scariest thing he has faced yet; the HAIRDRYER.  
  
He couldn't take his eyes off it.  
  
Bump!  
  
He crashed into the door.  
  
"Ouch! My nose!"  
  
Vegeta brought one hand to his body part, another to the doorknob.  
  
"Come on, open!!!"  
  
It just kept on coming.  
  
"PLEASE!!!"  
  
He shook it. It was only a few meters away now. Sweat rolled down his face. He slid to sitting at the door. This is it.  
  
;; Farewell, cruel world. ;;  
  
It danced in front of him.  
  
"Gulp."  
  
It sizzled. Vegeta squinted. The electronic buzz became louder.  
  
Suddenly it dropped.  
  
"Phew!"  
  
The prince fell sideways, relieved.  
  
"I AM ALIVE!!!!!" 


End file.
